Two collateral lines of effort are being followed in research on the capacities of the cutaneous sensory system for information processing. First a program of basic research concerns the study of elementary perceptual processes relating to the temporal acuity of the system, e.g., detection of gaps, successiveness of thresholds, flutter fusion, and temporal order of stimuli. In addition, anomalies of spatial localization, and the detection of complex waveforms are being examined. A second line of effort involves the determination of those elements of tactile stimuli that combine to form the most discriminable and rapidly processed haptic patterns for the coding of language by tactile means. To this end a stimulator matrix of 64 elements is being constructed and will, under computer control, be made to generate a large number of cutaneous patterns that vary in spatial, temporal, and intensitive attributes. From the population thus created, optimal patterns will be selected as candidates for encoding of language and other symbol systems. The endeavors and expertise of the professional personnel on the project are organized in such a way that the two seemingly disparate research approaches are in constant and close interaction.